Forever and A Day
by CherryBombbx3
Summary: The Gods give Percy what he truly wants after the battle of Olympus. (luke/percy)


So I just finished last Olympian and I'm having major lercy feels so. Yeah. I know this idea has Been done but I needed to do it okay.

So major changes have been made. Everyone is older? Percy and the gang are around seventeen because it would be gross for a fourteen year old to be having sex okay. Well idk if there is sex in this but its mentioned. maybe thats why its rated as t for now

And Luke is good. Lets just say it was someone else and Luke was captured during a mission and because of who he is, he was most fit for housing-Kronos. He did have those thoughts about not being loved and stuff, but he never acted upon them because of a certain someone. Hehe. Everything happened fast-with the Kronos thing, within a six month period lets say. Doesn't matter, I'm just adding these little details so this makes sense. Anyway, thanks for reading :)

This is a two shotter?

—

"That's your wish? That's the one thing you want?" Zeus asks, highly annoyed and it was evident in the way he spoke. How could this demigod deny immortality? Zeus himself is offering this boy the chance to be a God, to be one of them, Poseidon's right hand man—_son_ at best and he flat out said no, without any hesitation.

He had asked for acknowledgement.

What he wanted was for every unclaimed demigod to be noticed. He even wants the lesser Gods to have thrones and cabins back at the camp. Percy basically wanted equality.

Zeus wanted to protest. While The Big Three might have not had that many kids—oaths are meant to be broken but it's harder when you're one of them—the other Gods hadn't been under the same oath. Some of them probably don't even know how many kids they had.

What Percy is asking for is a lot, but they said they would give him anything that was in their power. And what he is asking for _is _in their power.

Percy looks back to his friends, Annabeth and Grover, who both nod in encouragement. They know why he's asking for this and that's okay. If it weren't for them, he probably wouldn't be standing there.

He turns back to look at the Gods, blinking back unshed tears. There's no way he's going to be a wuss and cry now. There was plenty of time to do that before. He has to be strong now, brave. He has to be, for the both of them.

His voice is shaky and wavers as he speaks. "Yes." A nod. "That's exactly what I want." It is but it isn't. Just once in his life he wishes he was selfish but the one thing he wanted he could probably never get back.

Zeus begins to argue however the other Gods stop him. They all agreed on Percy's wish, saying it is reasonable. At last, Percy is granted what he wants only after they swore on the river Styx.

Poseidon looks at his son while the others talk amongst themselves. He knows something is wrong, a fatherly instinct. He could see it in the brunette's eyes that something is missing. He doesn't know what but he will find out.

Percy doesn't notice, he's too focused on getting his breathing back to normal. Under their scrutinizing gazes, he felt like he was going to pass out. All he wants to do is get back to camp and sleep the next week away. He's exhausted, both physically and mentally. More mentally than anything.

He still hopes this is just some sick nightmare and that he's going to wake up and everything will be fine. That half of the country isn't destroyed, that they lost half of their closest allies and friends, that Luke isn't dead. It still hasn't processed yet even though they gave him a proper Greek burial and everything.

"Are you all right Percy?" Poseidon finally asks his son, pulling him out of his reverie.

Percy flinches back, as if in pain. A perfectly shaped eyebrow is raised on his father's face but he doesn't say a word. He wasn't that loud, was he?

"Considering, yeah. I'm okay."

The God of the Sea nods in understanding. They've all been through a lot these past months and especially this last week. Nothing will be the same but nothing is ever the same after a Titan war. The aftermath of this one will be different, better.

"Are you sure?" his father tries again. There's something odd about his son. He knows it.

Percy only nods, not saying anything. The teen doesn't trust himself to. If he speaks he might just break down.

Time to change the subject. "I'm proud of you Percy." And he's wrapping his arms around his son in a hug, for the first time in well, ever. Percy is too stunned to speak, but he hugs back,

And then the tears come however there's no falling to his knees. They're silent and Percy wipes them away before he pulls back.

"Thanks dad." Percy look over to his friends and they're just about as ready to leave as he is. "Can I go now?"

Poseidon nods with a small smile. "I'll see you soon."

Percy bids his father goodbye. The latter watches his son return to his friends, watches how they hug him close and whisper into his ear, how a hand goes up to his face and wipes his eyes.

Something just isn't right.

Once they're gone, Athena turns to her uncle. "He's unhappy."

"You don't say," Poseidon drawls with a roll of his eyes. His son's attitude was highly evident, no doubt the others had noticed.

"What? You saying he really wanted to become a God?" Zeus questions, obviously the oblivious one out of them. "If that's what he truly wanted, why didn't he just say so?"

"You really are daft brother," Hades says and there are murmurs of agreement. Said male's eye twitches and looks like he's going to retort, but the God of the Underworld continues. "It was painful for him to say that was what he wanted. The boy was on the verge of tears."

"I knew there was something wrong with my son, I just don't know what it is. It's not unusual for him to be upset about the war and all..." Poseidon sighs, rubbing his face in frustration. What could of possibly been wrong with his son besides the obvious.

"His eyes were empty, as if he lost something dear to him," Athena speaks up, curious as to what she saw in Percy.

The Gods continue to chat about what could be the problem until Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, speaks up.

"I might be of some assistance."

—

"Are you sure you're okay?" Annabeth asks for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning. It was annoying but she meant no harm.

"Honestly, no. I don't think I'll ever be." Before now, Percy had said he was fine, but his closest friends knew better. They didn't barrage him with many questions as they knew better. He was thankful for that. Annabeth however is persistent and she while she wanted the truth, she spaced out the question on their way back to camp.

The blonde nods in understanding. None of them will be okay and nothing will be the same. Percy is just feeling the brunt of it now. He was feeling it the whole time however he was pushing it away, becoming numb to the idea. She knows now that even though he did that, seeing Luke like that was a slap in the face to him.

It was a stab in his Achilles heel.

"It will be okay," she hears herself say. Her voice sounds far away, as if she didn't believe herself.

"I know." Percy offers her a small, lifeless, smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

During these last few months it was Percy who held her together. Percy who had the strength for both of them. Percy who had told her that things will get better.

Now it's her turn to keep him from falling apart.

Grover and Nico look over at the two of them thinking the same thing. They have the same grim faces however Grover's is failing quickly. He was always the more sensitive one. The satyr's heavy breathing helped him from the waterworks.

The hippocampi inform Percy of their arrival on the beach of camp.

People are rushing all over the place, bumping into the four of them as campers run from one place to the other. Most of them are running to the medic cabin to tend to the wounded. Almost everyone is back and surprisingly, their camp was not destroyed. It seems to be untouched which is a good thing.

Chiron greets them at the door of the medic wing with a broken leg and bandages covering most of his upper body. "Glad you four are okay, all things considering."

The four in question nod in unison and Chiron continues to speak to them about everything that is going on. Annabeth informs him about what happened on Mount Olympus as well.

Percy tunes them out. Things go by in a daze and he can't remember how many people went up to him the next few hours. All he wants to do is curl up on his mattress and sleep the next week away. He thinks he deserves some peace and quiet. And maybe a bit of alone time.

"Percy? Were you even listening to me?" It's Annabeth, of course it's her. He stares down at his lunch and when did I get here? Percy must be really out of it if he can't remember eating half a slice of pizza. No one spaces out eating that cheesy gooey mess.

He smiles sheepishly. "Uh—no. Sorry."

The blonde female rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything. Instead she pulls out a small blue cupcake with blue frosting. She even pokes a candle in it. "Sorry it's a bit dilapidated. Oh god, who uses that word for describing a cupcake?" Her pale face flushes pink and Percy has to stop himself from laughing at her.

The brunette looks down at the sweet. It's smushed and crumbling but it's blue and looks still edible. He can't stop the grin from stretching across his face. "What's the occasion?"

Her eyes narrow. "Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain!"

Oh right, how could he forget. He saved the world, stopped the Titans, and solved the prophecy on his birthday all before eight in the morning. Sounds a bit much for just a seventeenth birthday. How did he forget and her remember? That's embarrassing.

Then he remembers. He also lost Luke. This will go down to be the worst birthday ever and he's had some pretty bad ones. This one sure as hell takes the cake.

He feels his eyes getting watery and curse him for being so damn emotional today! This not how he wants to act. He need to be strong because that's what he is. Percy is strong and he has to be strong for everyone.

If he isn't, who is?

Percy takes the girl in his arms, squeezing her tight. The blonde did the same, wrapping her arms around him. They stay like that for longer than the substantial- amount of time for a normal hug. But that's okay. They both needed this. The underlying reassurance makes it better.

Percy pulls back and Annabeth has the urge to wipe away his tears. Why is she being so motherly? Gods, this is so unlike her. The brunette isn't stunned when she does so as nothing is really a shock to him anymore. When you've been through what why have, it's hard to become surprised.

"Thanks Annabeth, I really mean it."

Said girl smiles and sticks a small candle in the lopsided cake. "Make a wish." The candle lights up on it's own and Percy wonders if it's some sort of magic candle. He'll have to ask for it later.

He lowers his head to blow out the small fire. She said to make a wish. What to wish for? Oh he knows.

_I wish that wherever you landed or ended up, you're okay. Maybe you'll try for a rebirth and if you do that we will meet again. I love you so much and that when it's my turn to go we'll be together okay. I hope that you're all right. I'm not the same and I'll never be the same without you by my side. I just wish for my happiness to return and that everything will be okay. I love you babe, I always will._

A small shiver runs down his spine as he blows out the candle. It feels like a tickle, like someone running their fingers along the curve, and it causes him to shiver.

Annabeth arches a barely-there blonde eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

Percy nods but is unable to shake that feeling off. It was almost as if Luke was...no. That's not true. He's just so heartbroken that he's hallucinating. To get his mind off it—or at least try to—he takes the candle out and asks, "You made this?"

A sheepish smile. "Well no uh—Tyson helped."

Percy can't help the grin that spreads across his face. The fact that they made this even after everything that has happened makes him truly happy.

"Dig in!"

They share the lopsided blue cake, just picking pieces of with their fingers instead of being formal and using a utensil. It's good considering it was probably made underwater. But it's blue. And everything blue tastes good.

The two teens finish the cake, dusting crumbs off their mouths and fingers. Annabeth gets up to throw out the cup with Percy standing up to follow.

"I think I'm gonna go head back to my cabin," he says as they begin to walk away from the dining hall. "Might just knock out for a while."

Annabeth looks at him and nods, concern flooding her eyes. She doesn't say anything though, she just leaves him at the door to his cabin.

Percy watches as she joins her siblings, squinting from the sun's harsh rays.

He stands in the entry way of his cabin, the door slamming shut behind him. His legs want to give way and tremble to the floor. Percy doesn't want to break down, it will just make matters worse.

Instead, he goes to wash up. The water always had a calming affect on him and this time is no different. Under the jets of the shower he is able to _forget_ briefly about the day.

However, they come rushing back as he lays down on his large mattress, curling into himself under the sheets. He grabs the blanket with tight fists and pulls it to him, burying his face into it as everything comes pouring out.

When he's done crying—and possibly screaming—his body is shaking, his throat is raw, and he's sure as hell it's been a few hours. He just couldn't stop. Everything just kept coming out and every time he tried to stop, it just got worse.

Percy thought he might have been able to fall into a slumber from the purge but he proved himself wrong. He has to force himself and try not think that the quilt he's clutching is—was—Luke's and his favorite one at that. He tries not to think about how they used to lay in that bed for hours and just be alone in each others presence-. Percy tries not to think about how they murmured _I love you_ like it was a damn mantra. He tries not to think about how Luke used to wrap Percy up in arms and whisper sweet nothing's into his ears all night long.

He tries not to think about the times when Luke ruffled hair; the feel of his fingers throughout his tresses. About those brilliant azure eyes and that dazzlingly white smile.

He tries not to think at all.

Percy has been preparing for this since day one, since he got the news. He had come to terms with the fact that Luke was probably never going to pull through. However he had a glimmer of hope that by some miracle that didn't happen.

Obviously it did.

The brunette eventually falls into a slumber, lulled to sleep by his own labored breathing. If he were still awake, he would of prayed that his dreams to be of his control tonight, that they wouldn't be recollections of the war. If he were still awake, he probably would of started crying again.

Normally when he dreams, it's of current events through an invisible eye. He'll just stand there and watch whatever is occurring and most of time they always somehow involved him. Some people would call them visions but Percy doubts what he experiences can be classified under that.

This time, this dream, it's all him.

He's sitting on the shore of the most beautiful beach he's ever seen, better than the one in Montauk or at Camp. The water is a crystalline blue and the sand white void of trash. There are shells littered across the beach and seaweed at the bank, some of getting stuck to Percy's feet when the water comes in. They go back into the water when it pulls back. He wouldn't say he hates seaweed, he just greatly dislikes the slimy texture between his toes.

The sun is shining its bright rays and the sky has not one cloud in sight. It's truly a beautiful day and it's accompanied by a wonderful breeze that has Percy's hair going along with it.

He gazes into the water, thinking of nothing in particular. The sand is soft as he takes a handful and empties it into the wind. He does this for a while, letting the grains slip through his fingers, before pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

In this world, this universe, everything is okay. Mount Olympus isn't destroyed, neither is half of the country. Half of his friends aren't dead, Luke is here with him.

Percy dreamed of a place where he can find solace. He finally has it.

But here, on this beach, he's all alone. There's no one with him. And as much as he enjoys the time to himself, the back of his mind kind of wants company.

His solace is lonely.

The brunette listens to the sounds the earth makes. It's—was—Luke's (God he's got to stop thinking that) favorite radio station and he's come to enjoy it as well. He listens to the tide as it crashes to shore, to the squawks the birds make and the splashes that happens after they've dived in the water, to the sound the wind makes as it blows into him.

It makes him forget. And he likes it. There's nothing to worry about, nothing to think about. And while it's peaceful, Percy feels the loneliness it brings as well.

This is one of his dreams, why is there no one with him?

He closes his eyes and breathes, bringing his head to his knees.

Something lands next to him. At first Percy thinks it's a person, but the only ungraceful person he knows it Grover and he doubts the satyr is here. It most likely isn't a person and he can't hide his disappointment when he peaks and sees it's a rock. Pebble actually because when he takes a closer look, he notices the sides are smooth.

He stares at the piece of marble, suddenly hating its existence. How can he find companionship in a pebble? He can't. He's grateful for the quiet, he just wants-needs somebody here with him. Not to share the burden, to just tell him he's not alone.

And that it's okay.

"How long are you going to sit there moping?"

Percy's head snaps up and his eyes widen. He knows that voice. That voice is-but it can't be? He's almost too afraid to look.

Unless he just imagined it. Yeah, that's probably what happened. Everything here is just reminiscent and reminds Percy of his blonde friend. He's just thinking about him, that's all.

"You can't do it forever."

Yep, he's definitely hearing things. It's the only reasonable explanation.

He continues to stare at the sea with wide and scared- emerald eyes. Percy waits to see if he hears anything else but he doesn't. There is no other sound, no other words, and Percy doesn't know what's worse.

Being alone or hearing his voice.

The latter seems like a nightmare he doesn't want to experience.

His eyes get glassy from tears and he wipes at them angrily. Just this once, just this once, he wants to be selfish. Why can't he have the one thing he needs in life? And after hearing Luke's voice, it just made everything worse. Way worse. His hopes got brought up just to be shot down.

This place was supposed to be for peace, not a place for a war. His war.

"Seriously? You're just gonna sit there? No fair."

Nope, he's not hearing things. Because he swears he felt breath against his ear.

He turns his head slowly and gets a face full of Luke. The blonde grins at Percy's shocked expression as he stands up and holds a hand out for the younger one.

Percy sits there for all of two seconds before grabbing the outstretched hand and jumping into his awaiting arms. He doesn't think about anything because this is real and that's all he needs.

Luke is here with him and that's all that matters  
.


End file.
